Destiel - Eine Liebesgeschichte
by deancas-itsmylife
Summary: Diese Geschichte findet statt, als die Brüder und Castiel von einer Jagd zurückkommen. Sie sind alle verletzt, aber Castiel ist der am stärksten Verletzte. Er spürt noch immer die Nachwirkungen und Dean versucht ihm zu helfen.
1. Gedanken

Es ist meine allererste Fanfiction, die ich schreibe.

Sie enthält keine beabsichtigten Spoiler und ist ohne expliziete Szenen angedacht. Sollte ich das ändern, gebe ich Bescheid.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Gedanken

Nachdem sie Castiel die Decke wieder umgelegt hatten und zurück an den Tisch gegangen waren, musterten die Brüder den schläfrigen Engel.

„_Er sieht so müde aus_", dachte Dean, „_gar nicht mehr so lebenslustig und kämpferisch wie früher. Aber wer von uns ist schon so geblieben, wie er einmal war. Irgendwann kommt für jeden das Leben dazwischen. Armer Kerl, wie gern würde ich ihn jetzt in den Arm nehmen und solange festhalten, bis auch das letzte bisschen Traurigkeit aus ihm gewichen ist. Aber wie würde Cas darauf reagieren und vor allem – was würde Sam sagen?_"

„Man, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", rief Sam.

Dean sah ihn überrascht an. Wann hatte Sam was gesagt und wie lange hatte er Castiel jetzt angestarrt?

„Was?", fragte Dean. Castiel schien mittlerweile richtig eingeschlafen zu sein, deshalb deutete Dean an, sie müssten etwas leiser reden.

Ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber nicht wirklich sauer, sagte Sam: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wo du mit deinen Gedanken warst, aber ich meinte, wir sollten uns alle schlafen legen. Und Cas sollte nicht die ganze Zeit sitzen müssen!"

„Mmmh", machte Dean nur, während er peinlich berührt auf den Tisch schaute.

„Also gut", meinte Sam, „was dich auch grübeln lässt, macht dich schweigsam. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Kaum war Sam außer Hörweite, machte Castiel sich bemerkbar. Dean, der immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhing, blickte auf.

„Dean", sagte Castiel leise, „Würdest du mir helfen? Ich würde gerne ins Bett gehen, ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich den Weg alleine schaffen werde?"

„Klar, warte..." Dean stand auf und ging zu dem Stuhl hinüber, in dem Castiel die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Er griff mit der linken Hand nach Castiels Oberarm und manövrierte ihn in eine Standposition. Nachdem Dean seinen rechten Arm um Castiels Schultern gelegt hatte, begannen sie den Weg in Castiels Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, ließ Dean Castiels Oberarm los, um das Licht anzuschalten. Castiel sackte nun vollends gegen Dean, was in diesem ein bekanntes, aber sehr verwirrendes Kribbeln entstehen ließ. Dean schaffte es dadurch nicht, das Licht beim ersten Versuch anzuschalten.

Castiel, der das bemerkte, murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich schaffe den Rest alleine."

„Nein, quatsch. Ich helf dir, ich hab mich nur ein wenig erschrocken." Er lächelte den Engel an, schaute dann aber schnell wieder weg.

Castiel sagte nichts weiter und ließ sich zu seinem Bett bringen.

Behutsam half Dean ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Kaum sitzend, versuchte Castiel sich seinen Trenchcoat auszuziehen, was ihm aufgrund seines geschwächten Körpers nicht gut gelang. Dean half ihm.

Auch seine Jacke ließ Castiel sich ausziehen. Als Dean allerdings versuchte, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, wich er soweit es ging zurück.

„Ohne Gürtel und ohne Hose lässt es sich aber bequemer schlafen, Cas."

„Nein, Dean, das geht schon." Der fast schüchterne Blick, den Castiel Dean kurz zuwarf, ließ Deans Körper innerlich noch wärmer werden.

„_Wieso_", dachte er, „_wieso reagiere ich so auf ihn?_"

„Dean, kannst du mich zudecken?", fragte Castiel. Hastig begrub Dean seinen Gedanken wieder. Er deckte Cas zu und schaltete das Nachttischlicht an. Das würde deutlich gedämpfter sein, als das helle Deckenlicht. Dean hatte schon mehrfach beobachtet, dass wenn Cas schlief, er dieses Licht immer anließ.

„_Er fühlt sich dann sicher nicht so einsam im Dunkeln_", dachte er bei sich.

Castiel, der nun schon fast ganz eingeschlafen war, legte sich noch etwas bequemer hin.

„_Er sieht so unendlich müde aus_", dachte Dean und so wie Castiel es sonst bei ihm machte, um ihm Trost zu spenden oder ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, legte Dean seine rechte Hand auf Castiels linke Schulter.

Leise seufzend lehnte Castiel sich gegen Deans Hand.

Dieser nahm sie behutsam weg und blickte auf den Engel hinab.

Dean glaubte zu sehen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge des anderen Mannes ein wenig entspannt hatten. Er lächelte müde, drehte sich um und ging, um das Deckenlicht auszumachen.

In der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um.

Castiel schien zu träumen, denn er holte einmal tief Luft, entspannte sich dann aber wieder.

Beim Schließen der Tür hörte Dean Castiel leise flüstern:

„**Es wäre in Ordnung, Dean!**"


	2. Gesellschaft

Kapitel 2 – Gesellschaft

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Dean auf. Er hätte schwören können auf dem Gang, vor seinem Zimmer, ein Scharren gehört zu haben.  
Er setzte sich hin und lauschte. Ja, da war es wieder. Es hörte sich an, als wenn jemand gehen würde.

Nun hellwach stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Im Bunker war es still, nur die Geräusche einiger Maschinen, die auch über Nacht liefen, waren zu hören.  
Dean vermied es das Licht anzumachen. Was auch immer da draußen vor der Tür war, brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass das Zimmer bewohnt war.

_"Eigentlich bescheuert", _dachte Dean, _"jedes Wesen kann irgendwie spüren, dass ich hier bin."_

An der Tür angekommen, atmete er einmal tief ein und aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sein Puls sich beschleunigt. Mit der Intention sofort anzugreifen, riss er seine Tür auf... und prallte gegen eine Gestalt.

Die schwache Nachtbeleuchtung auf dem Gang wirkte auf Dean wie gleißendes Licht, da seine Augen noch an die Dunkelheit in seinem Zimmer gewöhnt waren. Bei näherer Betrachtung der Gestalt, wusste er allerdings sofort, wer es war.

_"Dieses Wuschelhaar.",_ dachte Dean und merkte sofort, wie das Kribbeln und die innerliche Wärme zurückkehrten. _"Ich dreh noch durch!"_

"Cas?" Fragend schaute Dean in die Richtung des Engels.

"Hallo Dean."

"Was machst du hier? Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich hab schlecht geträumt, ich habe Schmerzen und ich hab mich einsam gefühlt."

"Warum bist du dann ausgerechnet hierher gekommen? Wie kann ich dir schon helfen?"

_"Man, wie doof von mir"_, dachte Dean, _"er sieht so traurig und müde aus. Er redet sonst nie über so etwas und jetzt wo er Hilfe braucht, schubse ich ihn weg."_

Traurig blickte Castiel den älteren Winchester an. "Okay, dann werde ich zurückgehen. Gute Nacht, Dean."

Castiel drehte sich um und wollte weggehen. Dean, der das bemerkte, griff nach ihm und zog ihn an sich. Er schlang beide Arme um den nur etwas kleineren Mann und Castiel ließ sich, fast dankbar, gegen ihn sinken. Für ein Weile blieben sie so stehen.

Dann dachte Dean: _"Sam ist da, nicht, dass er die Schritte auch gehört hat und hier gleich vorbeikommt." _  
Es war ihm nicht peinlich, wie er bislang immer gedacht hatte, aber er wollte diesen Moment für sich alleine haben. Sie lebten hier zu dritt und jeder hatte auch sein Zimmer, aber manchmal war es Dean trotzdem zu viel Nähe. Selbst bei geschlossener Tür hatte Dean manchmal das Gefühl, die anderen etwas mitbekommen.

"Dean", fragte Castiel, das Gesicht an Deans Hals gelehnt, "ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Wieso?"

"Dein Herz schlägt schneller!" Jetzt wo Castiel es ansprach, merkte Dean, dass sich sein Herzschlag tatsächlich beschleunigt hatte und ihm auch wieder wärmer wurde.

"Ja es ist alles bestens", murmelte Dean und drückte Castiel noch ein bisschen fester an sich. Dann ließ er los und zog ihn behutsam mit in sein Zimmer.

"Was machst du?", fragte Castiel leise, etwas verwirrt über den plötzlichen Abbruch des Körperkontaktes.

"Sshhh", machte Dean und schloß die Tür.  
Nun wieder völlig im Dunkeln stehend, tapste Dean voran, bis er Cas Arm ertasten konnte.  
"Komm mit", sagte er und griff nach dem Engel. Castiel, überrascht von dieser Aktion, ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen.

Am Bett angekommen, krabbelte Dean zuerst herein und deutete Cas an ihm zu folgen. Castiel legte sich zu ihm und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite. Dean legte sich hinter ihn und schlang beide Arme um Castiels Mitte. Castiel kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, was Dean ein Lächeln ins Gesicht brachte. Er hob den Kopf und gab Castiel einen Kuss auf den Hals, nahe der Stelle, wo sein Ohr saß. Castiel machte ein Geräusch, das sich wie das Schnurren einer Katze anhörte. Dean drückte ihn noch etwas fester.

"Schlaf jetzt, mein Engel", flüsterte er Castiel ins Ohr.

Er horchte in sich hinein und zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit, bemerkte er, wie sich in ihm eine gewisse Ruhe ausbreitete. Als wäre er endlich angekommen. Er war glücklich!

"Dean?", fragte Castiel nach einer Weile leise.

"Ja", antwortete Dean leise.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, es wäre in Ordnung!"

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schliefen sie beide nun endgültig ein.


	3. Aufwachen

Kapitel 3 – Aufwachen

Als Dean aufwachte, lag er auf dem Rücken, hatte aber in seinem rechten Arm eine Person liegen. Zuerst erschrak er, doch dann lächelte er. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und legte seinen linken Arm nun wieder um Castiel.

Der Engel schlief immer noch friedlich. Dean kuschelte sich sich an ihn, vergrub sein Gesicht in Castiels Nacken und atmete tief ein.  
Für ihn hatte Castiel schon immer wie der Himmel persönlich gerochen. Ein Hauch von Zimt war mit dabei. Zimt mochte Dean immer noch gerne, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig traurig machte. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Mutter.

Er kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Castiel und beschloß, liegen zu bleiben und nochmal wieder einzuschlafen. Es war Sonntag und sie hatten keinen Fall zu bearbeiten, also wäre es auch nicht schlimm, wenn er nicht um 8.00 Uhr, sondern erst um 10.00 Uhr aufstehen würde.

Gut drei Stunden später wachte Dean wieder auf. Immer noch ein bisschen müde, aber viel ausgeruhter und ruhiger als sonst, setzte er sich hin. Er musste lächeln, als er an die Nacht dachte. Es war so ganz anders mit jemandem einzuschlafen. Jahrelang war Dean alleine gewesen, die One-Night-Stands mal audgenommen. Ja, er hatte auch mal Freundinnen gehabt, aber mit keiner war es so gewesen , wie mit Castiel.

Dann stolperte Dean gedanklich: _"Wie konnte ich mich jetzt problemlos aufsetzen, wenn Cas vorhin noch da war?"_  
Er schaltete das Licht an und musste feststellen, dass Castiel nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Hastig zog er sich eine Jogginghose über und wechselte auch das T-shirt aus. Dann lief er in die Küche, in der Hoffnung Castiel dort anzufinden.  
In der Tür blieb er stehen.  
Sam und Castiel saßen am Tisch. Er musterte seinen Bruder, Castiel saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sam sah auf jeden ausgeschlafener aus als sonst. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Dean morgens nicht so früh in der Küche herum hantiert hatte. Sam muss die Chance genutzt haben, ebenfalls ein paar weitere Stunden geschlafen zu haben.

Als er eine Bewegung im Türrahmen wahrnahm, schaute er Dean direkt an. Castiel, der über einer Tasse Kaffee hing und anscheinend nicht wusste, ob er sie trinken sollte oder nicht, bemerkte, dass Sam aufgehört hatte zu essen.  
Der Engel blickte von seinem Kaffee auf und sah, dass die Augen von Sam auf die Tür gerichtet waren. Er drehte sich um und sah Dean dort stehen.

_"Oh nein"_, dachte Dean, _"hoffentlich hat Cas nichts erzählt! Ich möchte gerne selber mit Sam sprechen, wenn sich der passende Moment ergibt."_  
Als hätte Castiel seine Gedanken erraten, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. Dean sah das als Zeichen, dass Castiel seinem Bruder gegenüber nichts erwähnt hatte.

Sam, der dies langen Blicke zwischen Dean und Castiel mittlerweile gewohnt war, hatte aber sehr wohl gemerkt, dass hier eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft lag. Er sha, dass Dean seinen Kiefer angespannt hatte. Eine Geste, die anzeigte, dass sein Bruder entweder aufgeregt war oder Angst hatte.

_"So ein Idiot"_, dachte Sam, _"als ob ich es nicht gemerkt hätte. Ich weiß, dass ganz tief drinnen ein großer Teddybär ist!"_  
"Guten Morgen, Dornröschen", rief er nun. Dean löste leicht erschrocken den Blick von Castiel.  
"Ja, ja, sehr lustig... Morgen, Sam", sagte Dean genervt.


	4. Was im Verborgenen passiert, bleibt dort

Kapitel 4 – Was im Verborgenen passiert, bleibt dort

Zwei Wochen später waren Dean und Sam alleine an einem Fall dran. Sie befanden sich in Ohio und hatten dort auch ein Zimmer in einem Motel gebucht.  
Das der Fall, ein Vampirnest, ohne größere Probleme gelöst werden konnte, warem die Brüder in einer guten Verfassung und hatten nur kleinere Schrammen abbekommen. Da Sam gute Laune hatte und sie beide leicht angetrunken waren, hatte Dean eigentlich beschloßen seinem Bruder zu erzählen, wie es wirklich um ihn und Castiel stand.

Es war noch nichts passiert zwischen ihm und dem Engel. Ausgenommen die insgesamt sieben Nächte, die Castiel bei Dean verbracht hatte und în denen sie, nur aneinander gekuschelt, eingeschlafen waren.  
Dean konnte sich durchaus mehr vorstellen und wünschte sich dieses eigentlich auch. Nur wusste er nicht, wie Castiel darauf reagieren würde.  
Auch sonst verlief es weitestgehend entspannt. Wenn Dean und Castiel alleine waren, redeten sie kaum. Castiel erzählte sowieso nie viel, aber das Schweigen war kein Unangenehmes. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich sehr gut und beruhigend an.

Jetzt aber saßen er und Sam in einem kleinen, schon etwas älteren Roadhouse, das in unmittelbarer Nähe ihres Motels lag. So konnten sie nachher zu Fuß zurückgehen.

Dean war die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen und überlegte, wie er am Besten anfangen könnte, ohne seinen Bruder zu verschrecken.  
Sam war ebenfalls am Überlegen, wie er seinen Bruder auf dieses Thema ansprechen könnte, ohne ihn vielleicht zu verärgern.

Irgendwann wurde es sam zu viel.  
"Dean, gibt es da irgendwas, das du mir sagen möchtest oder worüber du reden möchtest?"  
_"Na toll"_, dachte er, _"jetzt hör ich mich auch noch wie ein Psychologe an!"_  
"Ich...", Dean räusperte sich, "ich weiß nicht. Es gäbe da vielleicht schon was, aber... Ach, ich weiß es nicht!"

Sam fand es schon ein bisschen lustig, wie sein großer Bruder herumdruckste. Er beschloß, ihn ein wenig zu reizen.  
"Oh Dean, bekommst du eine Erkältung?"  
"Nein."  
"Wirst du Vater?"  
"Was? Nein, wie kommst du auf sowas?"  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht, fiel mir so ein..." Kurz schwiegen sie wieder. Um Dean ein kleines bisschen zu helfen, sagte Sam: "Ich habs, du bist verliebt?!"  
Dean blickte hastig auf und bereute es sofort. In Sams Blick lag etwas Wissendes und das ließ ihn erröten.  
_"Verdammt!"_, dachte Dean. Eigentlich kannte er seinen Bruder, aber in diesem Moment konnte er ihn nicht einschätzen. Er hatte regelrecht Angst, seinen Bruder zu verlieren. Sam musste das gesehen haben, denn seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Insgeheim hatte er sich sogar kurz gefreut, seine Bruder so ängstlich zu sehen. Das war etwas, was Dean sich sonst nie gestattete. Das Dean sich sich den letzten Schritt nicht zutraute, ließ sich in ihrer Erziehung begründen.  
Doch ihr Vater war nicht mehr bei ihnen, also...

"Dean, hör mal", sagte Sam leicht lächelnd, "beruhig dich, ich weiß es! Wenn du es mir gegenüber noch nicht zugeben magst, ist das okay. Es ist zu Anfang immer etwas komisch, sich einzugestehen, dass man verliebt ist. Das ändert einiges. Du und Cas", Sam machte eine kurze Pause, "es war von Anfang an klar, dass da mehr als nur pure Freundschaft ist. Ich freu mich für dich. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, bin ich auch glücklich.  
In dieser ersten Nacht habe ich Cas auch gehört und habe inständig gehofft, dass zumindest einer von euch es schafft, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Als deine Tür zuviel, war ich überglücklich, da ich keine zurückgehenden Schritte gehört hab. Ich möchte gar nicht wisse, was ihr hinter verschloßenen Türen macht, oder auch nicht. Was im Verborgenen passiert, bleibt dort. Ich will einfach nur, dass du, dass ihr glücklich seid. Vor mir brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Ich hab dich trotzdem lieb, du dummer alter Bär!"

Sam war kurz erschrocken über den, wie Dean immer sagte, Chick-Flick-Moment. Er war während seiner kurzen Rede auf Deans Tischseite gewechselt und knuffte seinem Bruder nun sanft in die Seite.  
Dean, der Sams Platzwechsel anscheinend nicht mitbekommen hatte, erschrak leicht. Er blickte Sam an und dieser konnte ein leichtes Glitzern in den Augen des Bruders sehen.  
"Danke!", sagte Dean mit etwas belegter Stimme. "Und ich hab dich auch lieb, Sammy."


	5. Fragen und

Kapitel 5 – Fragen und…

Castiel hatte sich noch in dieser Nacht bei den Brüdern telefonisch gemeldet und verkündet, er würde für einige Zeit zurück in den Himmel gehen. Dean machte diese Ankündigung Angst, fürchtete er doch, Cas würde seinetwegen gehen.  
Als ob Castiel es geahnt hätte, bat er Sam, auf dessen Handy er anrief, doch bitte den Lautsprecher auszustellen und das Handy an Dean zu geben.  
Sam reichte das Handy an seinen Bruder weiter und verschwand, nachdem er etwas von "frische Luft schnappen" gemurmelt hatte, mit einem Lächeln an Dean nach draußen.

"Was gibts, Cas?", fragte Dean etwas unsicher. "Ich bin jetzt kurz alleine."  
"Dean, dass ich gehe, hat nichts mit dir persönlich oder uns direkt zu tun. Bitte denk das nicht!"  
"Okay..."  
"Dean, bitte, ich möchte nur eine Weile für mich alleine sein. Ich möchte einige Dinge für mich klären, mir über einige Sachen Gedanken machen."  
"Warum Cas? Meinst du, ich hab keine Fragen, mach mir keine Gedanken? Cas... Du bestimmst neuerdings meinen ganzen Tagesablauf. Nicht dass, das vorher anders war, aber jetzt ist es noch intensiver.  
Ich vermisse dich, mache mir schreckliche Sorgen, wenn du nicht da bist und die einzigen Nächte, in denen ich richtig schlafen kann, sind die, in denen du bei mir bist."  
Dean schwieg kurz, sagte dann aber fast flehend: "Cas, bitte lass uns diese Fragen gemeinsam klären. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren! Cas... Cas, bist du noch da?"  
Dean wartete noch eine kurze Weile, dann legte er auf.

"_Oh Gott_", dachte Dean, "_bin ich froh, dass Sam nicht da ist. Diesen Gefühlsausbruch würde er mir auf ewig vorhalten._"

Dean ging es nicht gut. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal müde, sehr einsam und kalt wurde ihm auch.  
Er legte Sams Handy auf dessen Bett und legte sich in seins. Normalerweise mochte er es nicht, wenn Sam nicht da war, aber es war ihm irgendwie egal.

Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite. Seit Castiel ab und zu mit ihm das Bett teilte, war dies seine neue Schlafposition geworden. Er fühlte sich, als sich jetzt so hinlegte, Castiel etwas näher. Das machte ihn aber noch trauriger.  
"_Wieso immer ich? Kann ich nicht einmal auch etwas Glück haben?_"  
Irgendwann, Sam war immer noch nicht da, schlief er doch ein.

Dean und Sam waren unterwegs.  
Sam hatte es mit Mühe und Geduld geschafft, Dean zu überreden, sich diesen Fall doch mal anzuschauen.  
Es dürfte für beide komisch gewesen sein, als sie den Ort gelesen hatten. Lawrence, Kansas.  
Auf einem Feld waren teilweise ganz verbrannte körper gefunden worden.

Als die Brüder dort ankamen, war von der Polizei schon alles abgesperrt worden. Dean und Sam wiesen sich als FBI aus und durften unter der Absperrung hindurch.  
Sie schauten sich jeden Toten genau an, konnten so aber noch nicht genau sagen, was passiert war. Als sie bei der letzten Leiche ankamen, entdeckte Sam etwas kleines Schwarzes auf dem Boden.

Er hockte sich hin um es genauer zu betrachten.  
'Deans top 13 Zepp Traxx' stand drauf. Ungläubig drehte er sich um.  
"Dean, was ist das?"  
Dean kam dichter und blickte auf den Gegenstand in Sams Hand.  
"_Nein!_", dachte er panisch. "_Das kann nicht sein!_"  
Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, schaute er seinen kleine Bruder an.  
"Leb wohl, Sammy!", sagte Dean leise und stürmte davon.

"Dean. Dean! Wach auf." Sam schüttelte seinen Bruder.  
Panisch blickte Dean umher. Er konnte aber nur Sam in dem schwach beleuchteten Zimmer entdecken.  
"Was ist los mit dir? Schlecht geträumt? Du hast gezittert und irgendein wirres Zeug geredet."

Mit Herzklopfen, aber einer großen Erleichterung, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen war, sagte er leise:  
"Ja, Sam, nur ein wirklich schlechter Traum. Ich leg mich jetzt wieder schlafen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich von seinem Bruder weg und legte sich hin.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem Sam sich sicher war, dass Dean wieder schlief, ging er zu seinem Bett zurück.  
"_Was ist nur während dieses Telefonats passiert?_", fragte Sam sich, bevor auch er einschlief.


	6. Aufgegeben

Kapitel 6 – Aufgegeben

Drei Wochen später hatte Castiel sich immer noch nicht gemeldet.

Während Sam das Leben weiterlebte, Fälle suchte, recherchierte und ja, abends auch mal wegging, drehte Dean langsam aber sicher durch.  
Er hatte fast jede Nacht Albträume, konnte dadurch nicht richtig schlafen. Um seinen Schmerz zu vergessen, trank er wieder mehr. Und obwohl er wusste, dass das auf Dauer nicht gut enden würde, konnte er nicht aufhören. Er war sich sicher, dass er wie der letzte Lump aussehen musste und wahrscheinlich auch so roch.

Dean konnte vergleichsweise viel Alkohol vertragen, doch dieses Mal hatte er übertrieben.  
Er hatte Sam, der pausenlos versuchte, Dean irgendwie zu helfen, mittags sehr harsch weggestoßen.

Nun stand er mehr bewusstlos als lebend vor seinem Bett. Er hatte, um den gewünschten Effekt zu erreichen, nach der ersten Jack Daniels ein paar Tabletten eingenommen und sie mit der zweiten Jack Daniels herunter gespült.  
Er hatte mittlerweile die vierte Flasche angefangen und merkte, wie er die Besinnung verlor. Das Letzte, was er bemerkte, war, wie er auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett lag, die leere Flasche neben ihm.  
Er hatte die Grenze maßlos überschritten und so murmelte er nur noch leise "Cas..." Dann wurde es dunkel.  
Ganz genau merkte Dean das nicht mehr, er hatte aufgegeben.

Sam, der auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag alleine in der Bibliothek gewesen war, kam an Deans Zimmer vorbei.  
Die Türen waren zwar dick und dämpften so manches Geräusch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, aber ein leises Rumpsen hörte Sam trotzdem. Normalerweise würde er einfach weitergehen, aber nach Deans Zustand und Benehmen in den letzten Wochen, konnte er das nicht. Er blieb stehen und klopfte.  
"Dean? Dean, bist du okay?" Keine Antwort.  
Sam öffnete die Tür.

Beide, Sam und Dean, schlossen ihre Türen niemals ab. Früher als Kinder mussten sie auf Anweisung ihres Vaters John, immer alle Türen abschließen. Seit sie aber den Bunker bewohnten, hatten sie diese Gewohnheit abgelegt. Wenn die Tür Zimmertür geschlossen war, klopften sie entweder an oder ließen den Anderen ganz in Ruhe.

"_Oh nein!_", dachte Sam und stürmte zu seinem Bruder.  
"Dean!" Er rüttelte ihn, doch Dean gab keine Antwort.  
"Dean! Hörst du mich?", rief er. Dann, ein paar Sekunden später...  
"Cas! Ich hoffe du hörst mich. Nein, eigentlich weiß ich, dass du mich hörst. Cas, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn Dean deinetwegen jetzt was Ernstes zugestoßen ist, dann bist du geliefert. Ich werde dich finden und dann bete, dass du mich an einem guten Tag erwischst!"  
Doch nichts passierte, kein leises Geräusch, dass man mit Castiel in Verbindung bringen könnte, war zu hören.

Sam suchte nach den Schlüsseln zum Impala, fand sie auf dem Tisch in der Bibliothek, nahm sie und ging zu Dean zurück. Dieser lag immer noch wie tot auf dem Boden.  
Sam hob ihn hoch und trug ihn auf seinen Armen hinaus. Er wusste, dass Dean das überhaupt nicht gefallen hätte, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

"_Castiel! Das verzeihe ich dir nie!_", dachte Sam.  
Klar war sein Bruder schon oft verletzt worden, körperlich und seelisch. Er hatte Vater und Mutter verloren, hatte Sam verloren, war in der Hölle gewesen, wurde dort gerettet und hatte auch diesen Retter verloren. Doch Castiel, genauso wie Sam, sind zurückgekommen.  
Jetzt, wo Dean sich endlich eingestand, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, genau jetzt musste Castiel wieder verschwinden.

Mittlerweile war Sam am Auto angekommen. Er öffnete die Tür zu Rücksitzbank und legte Dean vorsichtig ab. Er schloss die Tür, setzte sich in den Fahrersitz und fuhr los.  
Das nächste Krankenhaus würde sich um Dean kümmern.


	7. Rachegedanken entstehen

Kapitel 7 – Rachegedanken entstehen

Im Krankenhaus fragten sie Sam, wer der Patient sei, wo er gefunden wurde und ob er wüsste, was passiert sei.

"Sein Name ist Dean Winchester, ich habe ihn in seinem Zimmer gefunden. Er scheint zu viel getrunken zu haben, jedenfalls lagen da Whiskeyflaschen bei ihm auf dem Fußboden."  
"Und Sie sind?"  
"Sam Winchester, sein Bruder. Bitte, sagen Sie, kann ich zu ihm?"  
"Klar, aber er wird schlafen. Wir haben ihn jetzt für zwei Tage in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, damit er sich erholen kann."  
"Danke."

Sam drehte sich um und ging in das Zimmer, in dem sein Bruder lag. Er musste schlucken, denn er erkannte seinen Bruder kaum wieder.  
Dean hatte sich in der letzten Zeit immer in weiter Wäsche versteckt. Doch jetzt im Krankenbett konnte Sam sehen, wie dünn sein Bruder geworden war.

"Dean, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hörst, aber du musst wieder gesund werden!  
Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen und gehen. Ohne dich vorher zu verabschieden. Ich mein, komm schon, ich bin dein Bruder. Du kannst mit mir reden, es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Und ich meine damit auf keinen Fall, sich in Alkohol zu ertränken oder den Gegenstand zu nutzen, der zu unserem Nachnamen passt.  
Ich meine, darüber reden, nachdenken und Lösungen erarbeiten!"

Von Dean würde keine Reaktion kommen, das wusste Sam, aber er wollte es trotzdem sagen.  
Eigentlich wussten alle, wie nah sich Sam und Dean standen, aber nur ganz wenige waren in der Lage gewesen, zu verstehen, dass keiner der beiden ohne den anderen leben konnte.  
Auch, wenn sie sich mal stritten, Blut ist noch immer dicker als Wasser.

"_Oh Dean..._", dachte Sam, "_das wird Cas bereuen!_"

"Sam Winchester? Geh." ... "VERSCHWINDE!"


	8. Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 8 – Die Rückkehr

Erschrocken drehte sich Sam um. Er hatte den neuen Besucher nicht kommen hören.  
Hinter ihm stand Castiel.  
Sam riss die Augen auf und starrte den Engel an. Dieser hatte blaue Flecken und kleine, teilweise noch blutende, Wunden im Gesicht. Auch das weiße Hemd war mit Blut bespickt.

„Um Himmels Willen, was ist passiert?", brachte Sam leise heraus.

„Geh einfach", war Castiels Antwort. Seine Stimme klang nicht sehr freundlich und Sam verließ verwundert das Zimmer.  
Kaum war er draußen, machte Castiel, leise aber deutlich, die Tür zu. Auch das Rollo, was den Blick in den Krankenhausflur freigab, ließ er herunter. Es war klar, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte.

Jetzt wo er alleine war, zog er einen Stuhl an Deans Bett und betrachtete den reglosen Körper.  
"Dean..." Eigentlich wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber seine Stimme brach. Vorsichtig nahm er Deans Hand.  
"Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hören kannst, aber es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es soweit kommt. Du musst mir nicht verzeihen, aber es gibt noch etwas, das geklärt werden muss. Also bitte Dean, kämpfe und komm zurück. Und wenn nicht für mich, dann wenigstens für Sam. Dein Bruder braucht dich!" Mit tränengefüllten Augen senkte er den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
"_Was habe ich getan_", dachte er, "_was habe ich getan?_"

Ein paar Tage später, nachdem die Ärzte Dean aus dem Koma geholt hatten, war Sam der Erste, der ihn besuchte. Castiel hatte dem Bruder respektvoll den Vortritt gelassen und sich vorgenommen, Dean am nächsten Tag zu besuchen.

Dean sah aus, als würde er schlafen, als Sam in das Zimmer kam. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass das die vielen Schläuche verschwunden waren.  
"Dean?", fragte er leise und ging zum Bett seines Bruders.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Oh gott sei dank, du bist wieder wach!" Lachend und gleichzeitig ein bisschen weinend beugte Sam sich über das Bett und drückte Dean, so gut es ging, an sich.

"Hey, Prinzessin, nicht weinen."

Gespielt empört ließ Sam seinen Bruder los und boxte ihm leicht in den Arm.  
"Schon wieder ganz der Alte, huh?", fragte er. Dann, ernster als vorher, sah er Dean an. "Was sollte das denn? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so einen Blödsinn machen."

"Sammy, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab. Ich bin dir aber dankbar, dass du mich hergebracht hast!" Dean lächelte seinen Bruder an. "Ich bin immer noch müde, lass uns darüber reden, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin."

"Dean, du weißt, dass das nicht passieren wird?!"

"Doch Sam, dieses Mal meine ich es ernst!"

"Okay", sagte Sam, nickte kurz und verließ das Zimmer. Nach einer Weile schlief Dean wieder ein.

Am nächsten Vormittag wachte er wieder auf. Er schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Als er nach rechts schaute, sah er, wie Castiel schlafend und an die Wand gelehnt, auf einem der Besucherstühle saß.

"Cas?", fragte er leise und nicht ganz sicher, ob er noch träumte. Castiel wachte sofort auf und kam zu Dean ans Bett. Dieser schloß die Augen. "Man, wo warst du?", fragte Dean traurig.

Castiel griff nach Deans Hand. Dieser zog seine nicht weg, war er doch froh irgendwie froh über die vertraute Wärme.  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte der Engel erschöpft. Dean hatte damit nicht gerechnet, öffnete seine Augen und erschrak, als er Castiel nun von Nahem sah.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er leicht panisch und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Die kleinen Wunden verheilten schon und auch die blauen Flecken gingen ins grünlich/gelbliche über.  
Castiel drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt runter. "Es geht mir gut, reg dich bitte nicht auf!"  
"Das sieht aber anders aus. Was ist passiert?" Dean kam sich hilflos vor. Eigentlich wollte er sauer sein, aber als er seinen Freund nun sah...

"Dean, damit solltest du dich noch nicht beschäftigen. Werde erstmal wieder gesund."

"Noch nicht beschäftigen? Wann soll ich das denn sonst machen? Wenns zu spät ist?"

"Dean bitte..." Castiel machte eine kurze Pause und schaute den älteren Bruder an. "Okay", sagte er schließlich.

Castiel setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Gerade als er anfangen wollte, zu erzählen, was passiert war, kam eine Krankenschwester mit dem Mittagessen herein. Sie stellte es wortlos ab und ging wieder hinaus. Dean, der überhaupt keinen Hunger hatte, schob den Tisch zur Seite und zeigte Castiel an, dass er jetzt reden könne.

"Also gut..." Castiel senkte den Kopf und legte seine Hände in den Schoß. Er wusste, dass sie zitterten und Dean sollte das nicht sehen. "Ich bin für immer aus dem Himmel verbannt. Es ist mir verboten, weder dorthin zurückzukehren, noch mich dem Eingangsportal zu nähern. Tu ich das, sind die Wachen beauftragt, mich zu töten."  
Dean sah, dass Castiels Schultern bebten. Der Engel weinte. Dean hatte das noch nie gesehen und war schockiert. Dann sammelte er sich wieder.

"Cas", sagte er fast flüsternd und der Engel blickte auf. Dean war an den Rand seines Bettes gerückt und deutete Castiel an, er möge zu ihm kommen.  
Erschöpft stand Castiel auf, zog seinen Trenchcoat aus und legte sich zu Dean. Er legte seinen Kopf unter Deans Kinn und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn. Dean drückte ihn an sich. Castiel weinte leise und Dean ließ ihn. Er wußte nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, seine Familie, sein Zuhause zu verlieren. Irgendwann hatte Castiel sich einigermaßen beruhigt und fing wieder an zu erzählen.

"Sie haben mich gefragt, wie es mir geht, was ich so mache. Aber ich glaube, keiner hat sich wirklich gefreut, dass ich da war. Naomi und ihre Begleiter sind aggressiv geworden, als ich ihnen von uns erzählt habe. Mir wurde beigebracht, ehrlich zu sein und so habe ich ihnen auch gesagt, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde." Dean wollte bei dieser Aussage noch genauer nachfragen, ließ es dann aber.  
"_Da können wir auch später noch drüber reden._", dachte er.

"Sie haben mich abgeführt wie einen Gefangenen", erzählte Castiel weiter. "Sie haben mich in eine Zelle gesteckt und mich verletzt. Sie haben gesagt, ich sei eine Schande für den Himmel. Ich wäre wie eine Sünde und wenn ich mich nicht bekehren lassen würde, müsste ich wissen, dass Sünden bestraft werden. Als ich keine Einsicht zeigte, haben sie insgesamt vier Engel zu meiner 'Bewachung' abgestellt. Als Naomi merkte, dass ich trotz der Folter nur körperlich schwächer wurde, befahl sie ihren Leuten, von mir abzulassen. Sie ließen mich alleine und verwundet zurück.  
Das war aber nicht das Schlimmste. Diese Zellen sind normalerweise so ausgestattet, dass kein Signal oder Zeichen reinkommt oder rausgeht. Meine Zelle war aber so prepariert, dass Signale reinkommen konnten. Ich habe also deine Gebete an mich gehört, konnte merken, wie sehr du zerbrochen bist, hatte aber nicht die Möglichkeit oder Kraft, dir ein Zeichen zu schicken."  
Er schluchzte leise. Dean, der die Augen geschloßen hatte, um seine eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken, drückte Castiel an sich. Für ihn stand fest, dass er 'seinen' Engel nie wieder gehen lassen würde!  
"Das war die schlimmste Folter, die man mir je angetan hat. Und das alles nur, weil ich ehrlich war und ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe." Hier verstummte Castiel. Er hatte in den letzten Minuten gar nicht so drauf geachtet, aber jetzt merkte er, dass Dean völlig regungslos war. Er drückte sich, auf seine Ellbogen stützend, hoch und betrachtete Dean.

Dessen Unterlippe zitterte heftig und aus den Augenwinkeln seiner geschlossenen Augen kamen Tränen, die wie kleine Bäche aussahen.  
"_Oje_", dachte Castiel, "_was habe ich denn jetzt getan?_"

"Hey", sagte Castiel leise und stupste den anderen leicht an. Dean holte zitternd Luft, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen. Sie wussten beide, dass Dean nicht derjenige war, der offen über seine Gefühle redete.  
"Dean", sagte Castiel ebenso leise wie vorher.

"Für mich bist du keine Schande, keine Sünde.", murmelte Dean leicht zittrig.  
"Du bist das größte Geschenk, das man mir je machen konnte. Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist. Und ich liebe dich auch, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."  
Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte direkt in die von Castiel.

"_Immer noch wunderschön_", dachte er und jetzt war es ihm egal.  
Er hatte sich diesen zwar ganz anders vorgestellt und vor allem nicht in einem Krankenhaus, aber sie waren beide hier, sie waren allein und Castiel hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebe.  
Entweder merkte Castiel es nicht, oder er wollte es nicht merken, aber als Dean seinen Arm hob, zuckte er nicht mal.

Dean zog Castiel zu sich runter. Die Spannung, die man bis eben noch hätte messen können, war wie aufgelöst.  
Der Kuss war mehr, als sie sich je hätten träumen lassen. Sie verloren sich total ineinander, Raum und Zeit spielten keine Rolle mehr. Erst als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich sich voneinander.  
Atemlos blickten sie sich an. Dann lächelten sie. Castiel lag fast ganz auf Dean drauf, wie auch immer das passiert war.  
Der Engel schlang beide Arme um die Schultern und den Hals des Jägers. Er gab Dean einen kurzen aber deutlichen Kuss auf die Wange, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht halb an Deans Hals, halb in der Matratze.  
Dean war überglücklich und er drückte Castiel an sich. Für beide war klar, dass es nicht bei dem einen Kuss bleiben würde.

Als Sam am späten Nachmittag noch einmal bei Dean vorbeischaute, merkte er, dass er nicht hätte kommen müssen.  
Sein Bruder und der Engel lagen schlafend und eng aneinander gekuschelt in dem eigentlich viel zu kleinen Krankenhausbett.

Nachdem Sam, nach dem Rausgehen, zu der zuständigen Schwester sagte, dass Dean nun wieder schlafe und auch bitte nicht gestört werden solle, das Krankenhaus wieder verließ, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"_Endlich_", dachte er und stieg in den Impala.

* * *

**Ich möchte hier nur einmal erwähnen, dass es eine Geschichte ist und ich Naomi (und den Himmel) für diese so geschrieben habe.**  
**Ich bin ein absoluter Gegner von homophoben Äußerungen und Personen!**


	9. Das (nicht so) neue Leben

Kapitel 9 – Das (nicht so) neue Leben

Ein paar Monate später hatte sich das Leben der drei wieder normalisiert  
Sie lebten weiterhin im Bunker, suchten Fälle, retteten Menschen, jagten Dinge, aßen, tranken, schliefen oder trafen sich in Bars um auf eine erfolgreiche Jagd anzustoßen. Bis dahin war alles wie vorher. Aber ein paar Sachen hatten sich geändert...

Sam war eines Abends mit einer jungen Frau nach Hause gekommen. Er hatte sie Dean und Castiel als Eileen vorgestellt und war dann mit ihr in die Bibliothek gegangen.  
Am nächsten Morgen, als sie am Tisch in der Küche gesessen hatten, erzählte Sam, dass er und Eileen sich bei einem Fall kennengelernt hatten, bevor Dean ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Seitdem trafen sie sich regelmäßig.

Irgendwann, während der Unterhaltung, fragte Dean seinen Bruder, warum Eileen nicht rede und sie nur beobachte.  
"Sie ist taub, ließt aber Lippen, wenn wir reden."

Deans und Castiels Augenbrauen schoßen gleichzeitig in die Höhe. Weil er sie hatte kichern hören, drehte Sam sich zu Eileen um.  
"Sind die süß, die beiden!", deutete sie Sam an.  
"Ja, oder?!", antwortete Sam ihr in Gebärdensprache und grinste.  
"Was meinte sie?", fragte Dean, nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm diese Situation gefiel oder nicht. Sam zwinkerte ihm zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dean schüttelte leicht den Kopf, musste dann aber lächeln.  
Er schaute erst Eileen an, dann Sam, dann legte Castiel einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er hatte seine Familie um sich und er war glücklich.

Castiel schlief nun jede Nacht bei Dean. Die beiden waren sehr glücklich, der zweite Nachttisch bei Dean am Bett hatte nun endlich einen Besitzer. Und wenn Dean und Castiel sich nicht den Dingen zuwidmeten, die Paare so tun, dann lagen sie dicht beieinander und redeten. Mehr als vorher und Dean würde es niemals vor Sam zugeben, aber er liebte es.  
Sich zu erzählen, was man gemacht hatte, wenn der Partner nicht dabei gewesen war.  
Dean liebte es auch, wenn Castiel ihn in den Arm nahm und leise in Enochian redete. Er konnte zwar so gut wie nichts verstehen, aber er wurde dabei immer sehr ruhig und fühlte sich sorglos.

Castiel hatte ungefähr zwei Wochen nach Deans Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus nochmal um ein Gespräch gebeten.  
Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass er den Tag bevor er ihn im Krankenhaus besucht hatte, merkte, dass einer der Wachen die Zellentür offen gelassen hatte. Castiel hatte die Chance genutzt und war geflohen.  
Er hätte aber eigentlich wissen müssen, dass das nur ein Trick gewesen war.  
Am Portal zurück zur Erde wartete Naomi. Sie hatte ihn herablassend angeblickt und gesagt: "Du läufst jetzt zu ihm, hab ich recht? Gut, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, das hat hier noch nie jemand so richtig geschafft. Aber eins sei dir gesagt! Gehst du jetzt, wirst du nicht mehr zurückkommen können. Die Wachen werden dich töten." Sie hatte kurz geschwiegen, dann aber nochmal geredet. "Ach und Castiel... Gehst du jetzt durch dieses Portal, wird es dir deine Gnade nehmen. Für Verräter ist kein Platz in unseren Reihen!"  
Castiel war daraufhin wortlos in das weiße Licht gegangen und hatte damit seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Nachdem Castiel Dean das erzählt hatte, war dieser auf ihn zugekommen. Überwältigt von Gefühlen, die er bis dahin noch nicht kannte. Das Gespräch hatte zu ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht geführt.  
Danach hatte Dean Castiel, der immer noch leicht außer Atem war, an sich gezogen. Er drückte Cas Kinn soweit nach oben, dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.  
"Cas, buddy, ob menschlich oder himmlisch, du wirst für mich immer ein Engel sein!"

\- Ende -

* * *

**So das ist sie, meine Geschichte. Hinterlasst gerne Kommentare, wie ihr sie findet.**  
**Dankeschön! :)  
**


End file.
